Taffyta Muttonfudge
Taffyta Muttonfudge is a racer from the game Sugar Rush. She is a minor antagonist in Wreck-It Ralph (where she is voiced by Mindy Kaling), and she is part of a minor subplot in Ralph Breaks the Internet (where she is voiced by Melissa Villaseñor). Her theme is strawberry candy, and her signature kart is the Pink Lightning. On the online adaptation of Sugar Rush, both Taffyta and Jubileena Bing-Bing are unlocked by completing the first track, Sweet Ride. Official Bio Physical Appearance Taffyta is a young light tan-skinned girl with bob-cut platinum-blonde hair, rosy cheeks, a pinkish nose, a strawberry cap, a hot pink glittery dress, brilliant pink jacket, and pink and white candy cane like stockings, and sneakers. Her helmet has a turquoise brim and her collar is also turquoise. She has blue eyes, glossy red lips, and thick dark lashes varnished in mascara. She is shown to wear a strawberry helmet similar to her dress with a pink visor while racing. Appearances After a grand day of racing, the arcade closes and the racers of Sugar Rush prepare to pay their fee (one gold coin) to race in the daily Random Roster Race. The first racers across the finish line in the race will represent Sugar Rush as the following day's avatars. Being the second most successful racer in the game, Taffyta deposits her coin after King Candy. Suddenly, Vanellope, in disguise uses a gold medal from a game-jumping video game villain named Wreck-It Ralph to get herself into the race. King Candy orders his security team, Wynnchel and Duncan, to capture her, but Ralph's accidental interference allows Vanellope to escape. When Taffyta notices this, she takes matters into her own hands to prevent the glitch from racing. Vanellope heads to the junkyard where she puts the finishing touches on her makeshift, pedal-powered kart. Taffyta and the other racers arrive at the junkyard and command Vanellope to drop out, as King Candy told her glitches are unable to race. Vanellope refuses and Taffyta begins to destroy her kart. The other racers join Taffyta in destroying the kart as well. In an attempt to make her stop, Vanellope pulls Taffyta away from the kart, but this angers her to the point she jabs her and pushes her into a mud puddle. Ralph comes and sees this and, even though Vanellope had stolen his medal but was unable to stand Taffyta bullying her, chases Taffyta and the other racers away. Taffyta is later seen at the Random Roster Race and is in second place, behind King Candy and ahead of Candlehead and Rancis Fluggerbutter. They see Vanellope with a new kart and try to run her off the track with cherry bombs. As they drive into a cannon, however, Vanellope suddenly glitches in front of them. This spooks the three into spinning out, and they miss the higher part of the course when they are shot out of the cannon, falling into a cupcake frosting below. Rancis is shocked, Candlehead freaks out over her candle being blown out, and Taffyta starts crying. When the Cy-Bugs attack, Taffyta (even though she was never seen) and the other citizens of the game retreat to Game Central Station. After King Candy is revealed as Turbo and is defeated, Vanellope crosses the finish line and Taffyta's memory is restored, turning out that King Candy has messed with Vanellope's programming and she is actually the rightful ruler of Sugar Rush, a princess. Horrified at what they have been doing, the racers apologize, blaming Taffyta for making them bully Vanellope. Taffyta apologizes as well, but Vanellope says she will have her and the other Sugar Rush racers executed for being mean to her, driving them into panic and causing Taffyta and the others to cry about their impending death. Vanellope reveals she is just joking and accepts her apology, to their great relief. Shortly after, Taffyta and the other racers gather around Vanellope, and Taffyta gives Vanellope a thumbs up as they reconcile and become friends. Taffyta makes a final appearance with the rest of the film's characters at the wedding of Fix-It Felix, Jr. and Sergeant Calhoun. Printed media One Sweet Race In the tie-in storybook, One Sweet Race, which takes place after the film, Taffyta is one of the best racers and has won cups for it, and teases Rancis because he never won a race, serving as the antagonist of the storybook. Rancis sells all of his possessions to buy the fastest kart the bakery can make, and Taffyta finds it interesting, but he ends up losing control of it and several racers are hit by it, but Taffyta avoids the kart and wins the race. Rancis and Vanellope then build a kart themselves, and Rancis drives next to Taffyta, who taunts the kart. But the kart proves to be much better than his previous one, and Rancis ends up knocking Taffyta's kart into the mud and wins the race. Personality Taffyta is Vanellope's former rival and nemesis that works closely with Candlehead and Rancis Fluggerbutter. Under King Candy's rule, she acts rude and brash to others, particularly Vanellope. She is the ringleader of the Sugar Rush gang, so the other racers always follow her because of her abrasive personality. Since she is second only to King Candy, she is also very boastful about her driving skills. After her memory is restored, she reverts to being more friendly and accepting. She is first seen on the racetrack, flaunting her abilities. When Vanellope uses Ralph's medal to enter the Random Roster Race, Taffyta is intent on getting Vanellope disqualified. She and the other racers are later seen bullying Vanellope in the junkyard, destroying the Likkity-Split and is where Taffyta pushes Vanellope into a chocolate puddle. She is later chased off by Ralph along with the other racers. Near the climax, she and her friends see Vanellope in the race and try to sabotage her by telling Candlehead to light up cherry bombs to slow her down. Their plan fails, however, and they are the ones to fall out of the race. Later, when Vanellope is revealed to be princess and Taffyta's memory is restored, Taffyta apologizes for her behavior and the two become good friends. In the post-film tie-in book, One Sweet Race, Taffyta is still shown to be rather cocky, teasing towards those who don't race as well as her. This could imply she is simply programmed to be arrogant. Memorable Quotes * "Stay sweet!" (Taffyta's Catchphrase) * The glitch!" (after she notices Vanellope's kart) * "There's no way that I am racing with a glitch. Rancis, Candlehead, come on." * (To Vanellope) "Oh Vanellope, it's so... YOU, but you have to back out of the race (takes a lick from her lollipop)... yeah." * "Yeah, well King Candy says glitches can't race." * "The rules are there for a reason Vanellope, to protect us!" * "Say I'm you, I'm in my weird little car, and I'm driving and I actually feel kind of cool for once, and then all of a sudden, Oh-No G-g-g-g-g-g-g-g -GLITCHING!" (rips the steering wheel off Vanellope's kart) * "You see, you're an accident, just waiting to happen." * (To Vanellope) "You will never be a racer, because you're a glitch, and that's all you'll ever be!" Taffyta pushes her into a chocolate mud puddle. *(Taffyta is getting inside her kart telling the other racers to run) "Let's get out of here!!" Staring up her kart to get away from Ralph. * "The Glitch! Light 'em up, Candlehead!" * "I told you, you're an accident waiting to happen! * "Oh now I remember, she's our princess!" * "We're so sorry about the way we treated you!" * "We don't wanna die!"-When Vanellope says she will execute those who were mean to her * "I'm trying... but, it won't stop!" * "What do those buttons do?" (One Sweet Race) * "Maybe next time Rancis! But probably never." (One Sweet Race) * "What did you do,Ralph?" * "We're, like, adorable!" * "Our friendship is more important than winning, Rancis." Trivia * Taffyta's original name was spelled as ''Taffata Muttonfudge. * Her plush is strawberry scented. * Taffyta is the only racer to wear a dress underneath her racing jacket, while all the other girl racers (counting Vanellope) wear a top with a short skirt. * Taffyta has dark brown to black eyebrows, which may suggest her blonde hair is actually dyed. * She, along with King Candy, is the only racer to wear gloves. * Although her name references taffy, her theme revolves around a different kind of candy altogether. *Her fans are anthropomorphic discs of hard candy with heart-shaped faces and white bodies. * Her hair in the film is more white as opposed to the light blonde in the production art. It also appears to be shorter in the movie. * She is rarely seen without her lollipop in her mouth or her hand. There are only a few scenes where she does not have it, such as when she dismantles the Likkity Split, in the random Roster Race and when Vanellope jokes about an execution. She is even sucking it when she drives her kart into position at the starting line. * Taffyta is the only racer known to wear makeup. This is seen when she is crying about being executed, and mascara is seen running down her face. * In Owl City's music video of "When Can I See You Again", one of the dancers is costumed and designed to look like Taffyta. * Her hat is similar to Strawberry Shortcake's. This may imply the inspiration of Taffyta's design. * The doll also seems to say some additional quotes, besides the ones from the movie. * Taffyta, Candlehead, Rancis, Jubileena, Crumbelina, and Vanellope are the only Sugar Rush racers to have voice actors. *"Taffyta" is a portmanteau of "taffeta" and "taffy". *Taffyta, alongside the other [http://disney.wikia.com/wiki/Sugar_Rush_Racers Sugar Rush Racers], could be considered the second (bunch of) characters that redeems after a restorage, after Foxy Loxy from Chicken Little, if the last one was bad since the beginning of the story while the first ones were bad because a previous restorage, in this case, made by King Candy. *During the time of the film's release, Taffyta's voice actress, Mindy Kaling, used a promotional image of Taffyta as her Twitter icon. *At Felix and Calhoun's wedding, Taffyta and the other racers are just barely seen in the back row. *In the movie and some promotional pictures, she has tan colored skin, but in the main promotional art, she has fair skin. *Taffyta's kart has a similar engine noise as the Leone Sentinel car from the game Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories ''and to Lightning Mcqueen's engine from the ''Cars franchise. *In the movie, her kart has three rows of dots on the wheels, however in Sugar Rush Speedway, the wheels only have two rows of dots. *She can be a playable character in Disney Crossy Road. *A face character of Taffyta was introduced in 2016 along with other Sugar Rush Racers as part of Mickey's Boo-to-You Halloween Parade, acting as baton twirlers ahead of Vanellope's float *In the film and One Sweet Race, Taffyta has a similar personality to Violet Beauregarde from the book, Charlie and the Chocolate Factory. She also has a similar appearance to AnnaSophia Robb's portrayal of the character in the Tim Burton film adaptation of the book, albeit with more exaggerated proportions. *Taffyta shares her voice actress with Disgust from Disney/Pixar's'' Inside Out'' and with Mrs Who from A Wrinkle In Time. Gallery Names in Other Languages es:Taffyta Muttonfudge pt-br:Taffyta Caramelo Category:Sugar Rush Racers Category:Minor Characters Category:Characters who appear in Wreck-It Ralph Category:Characters who appear in Ralph Breaks the Internet